Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems for nuclear reactors. The disclosed concept also pertains to connection devices for electrical systems. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of powering a switchgear bus in an electrical system.
Background Information
In a nuclear reactor for power generation, such as a pressurized water reactor, heat is generated by fission of a nuclear fuel such as enriched uranium, and transferred to a pressurized coolant in order to absorb the heat that is generated. The core contains elongated nuclear fuel rods mounted in proximity with one another in a fuel assembly structure, through and over which coolant flows.
A major concern with such nuclear reactors is maintaining cooling capability and electrical power at all times. Specifically, the reactors and associated fuel pools must be continually cooled. Electrical power is critical to ensuring this happens. This presents significant challenges during extreme emergency situations, such as natural disasters, which can disable multiple power and cooling systems at a reactor. For example, emergency generators may be flooded during a natural disaster, and other emergency equipment for the nuclear reactor may be damaged and/or unable to be accessed. In such a situation, there is a need to be able to maintain power in the nuclear reactor.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems and in connection devices for electrical systems.
There is also room for improvement in methods of powering a switchgear bus in an electrical system therefor.